Tatsumi (Kill the Deadly Sin)
Tatsumi is the main protagonist of the canon series, "Akame ga Kiru," as well as the fanfiction story, "Kill the Deadly Sin." In the past, he was once a member of the assassination group, Night Raid. He currently acts as the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins, a group of Holy Knights feared and awed for their immense power. He takes the place of Meliodas in the story. Appearance Tatsumi is a young man who appears to be in his teens, despite claiming to be in his thirties, bearing short, messy brown hair and cold red eyes. When he becomes serious in battle, or when enraged, his pupils develop a crossed slit-like pattern, and appear to glow. He typically is typically dressed in a black thermal shirt found beneath a blue hoodie, and over that is a white coat with black trims, and dark jeans with leather boots reaching up to his calves. He carries the empty shell of his Teigu on his hip, alongside a sword with a dragon-like styled hilt, though the blade is broken, and remains hidden in a sheath, mostly used for intimidation purposes. Being the owner of the Boar's Hat, he wears a bartender uniform, which is a buttoned shirt with a black apron, and black slacks. As stated by Hawk, he hardly ever smiles, or shows little emotion. His mark as a Deadly Sin, a dragon with it's maw at it's tail, can be found on his right forearm. In the past, Tatsumi was said to have green eyes, and had a more innocent-like face. During his time of service in Liones as the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins, he wore the Incursio armor, despite being merged with it Personality In the past, back when he was human, Tatsumi gave off a kind, generous, level-headed and friendly vibe. He was shown to be a bit arrogant and naive in the early chapters of "Akame ga Kiru,"'' when in his first appearance he believed he could be given an immediate rank of Captain in the armed forces. He displays a great displeasure of killing, unless provoked as shown from finding his friends tortured to death. Overall, he displays great comradeship and great promise of being a skilled fighter. Close to the start of the manga, his affection spreads even to his enemies, giving him a liability. However, with experience, he has learned to show affection for his friends, but none to his enemies. He is capable of great rage when provoked by his enemies, making him a formidable opponent. In present day, for the most part, Tatsumi is, as quoted by Hawk, a cold person. He rarely ever expresses emotion, the most frequent being anger when someone he cares about his threatened or in danger. He does show few instances of bearing some remains of his lost humanity, such as complimenting on Elizabeth's and Es's beauty during the Grand Ball held in Andoires, and expressing genuine concern over Ban when he is seriously injured by Hendrickson, despite his status as a being incapable of dying. A common running gag is his fear of being frozen by Es, saying it is a relatively unpleasant experience. He also feels frustrated for not being able to feel emotions he wishes he had before. During his first days as an artificial demon and Danger Beast, Tatsumi showed only confusion and apathy towards others, even to Ban and Elaine, though the former merely saw him as someone going through rough times, and the latter viewing him as a poor, tortured soul. The only time he ever truly managed to express himself was when he returned to the Fairy King's forest to see a dying Elaine trying to save Ban, after having been seriously injured by the Red Demon. It had been the first time since losing his humanity that Tatsumi ever felt pure, unbridled anger, which he admits, he feels terrified of. Upon seeing all of his friends again in the Undead Capital, however, he was finally able to express joy and sadness, shedding tears for the first time. History Plot Powers and Abilities As the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins, Tatsumi is arguably one of the most powerful characters in the story, possessing a great deal of power. Among his natural abilities is his swordsmanship, which has been honed in twenty years. Not only does his skills put him on a level far above the others, sans Great Holy Knights such as Zaratras and Hendrickson, but he can perform feats such as cleaving a mountain in two or cutting a fortress straight in half with little effort. He also possesses great stamina, allowing him to fight for prolonged periods of time. Tatsumi also boasts incredible physical strength, as demonstrated in the tournament against Ban, where he effortlessly caused Ban's neck to twist around several times with a single punch. His endurance is also nothing to sniff at, able to withstand severe attacks of intense levels. Tatsumi also has abilities that are solely unique to him as well. '''Adaptation:' Tatsumi's main ability, which he gained after having been forcibly merged with Incursio. True to it's name, Tatsumi is capable of adapting to any situation, both tactics wise, and physically. He can strengthen the muscles and skin of his body to endure heavy blows, such as Guila's bombing abilities, and even the purgatory flames of the Red demon. Tatsumu is also capable of loosening his body in favor of speed, all the while strengthening himself for physical attacks. While wearing the Incursio armor, Adaptation is taken a step further, as the armor can mold itself into various properties, such as being able to withstand Guila's bombs without even so much as a scratch, or harden to the point where physical attacks have no effect. Armor Shedding: An ability required when using Adaptation while wearing the Incursio armor. This ability "sheds," so to speak, the current advantage in favor of a new one, and requires a minimum of five seconds to accomplish. Tatsumi will release the armor of it's current adapted abilities, leaving behind an empty shell before donning a new one in it's place. In that sense, Armor Shedding is the one weakness of Adaptation. While Breakdown the Beast is active, however, it is not used, as the armor, now physically bonded with his flesh, is constantly changing and adapting. Blade Revolution: A secondary ability that allows Tatsumi to create swords from his armor. Each blade is unique, despite bearing the same form, and holds the aspects of Adaptation in a weaponized form. One such blade can absorb flames as intense as the purgatory flames of a Red Demon, and another creates a trail of ice along anything it cuts. It is unknown how many blades Tatsumi can forge at this time, but he has made at least twenty swords with different abilities so far. Breakdown the Beast: Tatsumi's greatest ability, and the "trump card" of Incursio's evolved state. It's abilities remain currently unknown, but according to Merlin, the ferocity of this ability is so great that it needs to be kept under lock and key, and she, alongside King and Ban, are the only ones in possession of the means to unlocking Tatsumi's capability of using it. It is also the reason why Tatsumi earned the name, "The Tyrant Dragon King," and also the ability used to raze the Empire to it's foundations. Equipment The Demon Armor, Incursio: An Imperial Arms/Teigu created by the first Emperor over 40 years ago, designed with the intent of ensuring the peace of the Empire. It was forged from the flesh of an Ultra-Class Danger Beast known as Tyrant, a fearsome creature well-known for it's capability to adapt to the elements and it's prey. Eventually, it was defeated, and it's flesh stripped of it's body, creating the armor that Tatsumi, and in the past, Bulat, don. Just as it did when it was an actual Danger Beast, Incursio is capable of adapting to any situation the wielder may face, even adapting to it's users fighting capabilities. It boasts an incredible defensive power. However, it experienced a forced evolution when Tatsumi was turned into an Artificial Demon, and as a result, Incursio melded with him, therefore turning him into a Danger Beast as well, essentially making him into a hybrid. The armor has also changed, and has regained the power to adapt to any and all situation, even adopting new abilities as a result. It's key was originally a sword, but after merging with it, Tatsumi no longer requires it, as it is now an empty husk, but still carries it with him. He is capable of summoning the armor at will, which appears to somehow "grow" from his flesh. Quotes "Yo. Long time no see... You've gotten ugly since I saw you last, Twigo." (to Twigo) "Kill, kill, and kill... In the end, this generation of Holy Knights is no better than the scum of the Empire... Heh, it kinda reminds me of the old days." (to himself) "I've forgotten what it means to feel emotions... and that's what frustrates me the most." (to Elizabeth) "The path of carnage has always been my path... And I've yet to stop walking it. I am the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins, the Dragon Sin of Wrath... However, to this day, I am still a proud member of Night Raid." (to Helbram) Trivia * As Tatsumi takes Meliodas' place in the story, Darnafall still exists. * Despite Night Raid being listed as a former affiliation, Tatsumi still considers himself a member. * He appears to suffer from what is known as "worn hero" syndrome, where a person adopts a tired, cynical mindset, and appears to be suffering from what appears to be depression. In Tatsumi's case, he is tired and frustrated over his lack of emotions. * In Akame ga Kiru, Tatsumi was scheduled to be executed by Esdeath. In Kill the Deadly Sin, before his appointed death, he was visited by the mysterious, cloaked stranger, and forcibly made into a successful, Artificial Demon/Danger Beast hybrid. Category:DemonsAnarchy Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Demon Characters